Taken for granted
by JackRyan1993
Summary: Cody and Reece make a promise to stay together in their future life choices but cody does something wrong to break it.


**Taken for Granted**

**Chapter one: The Promise.**

Hey my name is Reece, I'm 14 years old and I used to be best friends with Cody Linley. If your wondering how we new each other, well my dad grew up with Cody's dad and yeah one thing led to anther my dad got married and had a child named Reece and Cody's dad got married and had a child named Cody. Cody is only about 3 months older then me but we are like brothers.

In our study at home we have bucket loads of pictures of me and Cody growing up, me I had brown hair with tanned skin and Cody had almost white hair and light skin. We both grew up on the coast and got into surfing down at the bay, so Cody got a bit of a tan from being in the sun so long. Anyway get back to the story.

It all started back when we were growing up in San Fran Cisco and we both had dreams of being famous actors when we hit teenagers.

We made a promise to each other saying "We will always stick together and never leave on another behind" some stupid promise that was.

Cody and I auditioned for ads and said "we won't go in it unless we are both in" and sometimes we were turned down, but other times they said "yeah sure thing" and we were both in the ads. Oh my God it was so much fun working together and we were certain on it that we wanted to do this for the rest of our lives.

That's when everything changed for the worse.

**Chapter two: Things go wrong.**

"DING" the school bell went for the end of last period, usually me and Cody would go down to the beach and surf or go to the mall and check out what latest games are out or something, but today was different. I saw Cody hoping on his bike at the tennis courts and yelled out to him "Oi Cody, coming to the beach this afternoon?" Cody yelled back "Nah I have some homework to do ill see you later". This was very odd, Cody passing down a trip to the beach to do homework, we didn't even have any homework today, something was going on but I figured Cody's my best mate we tell each other everything, me must of just be late on an assignment and needs to finish it or his dad wants him to help out around the house. Anyway I just ended up going to beach with some other mates of mine.

"Beep Beep" Dad sent me a text on my blackberry asking _if I wanted him to come pick me up from the beach, cause it was a long ride home_ I replied saying _nah its fine, the suns still out and I got around 45 minuets until it goes down and anyway I want to go see Cody on my way home. _

I road up to 7 Crescent Bay Road (Cody's House) but strangely Cody wasn't there usually they would just be sitting down to dinner around now but all the lights were off and their car wasn't in the drive way. I just decided to go home which wasn't far away only a couple of blocks up the main road.

Riding up my street I admired the beautiful homes stretching along the street over looking the ocean which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, then I came up to my house right at the back on the top of the hill my house was crazy, it was huge which big glass windows out the front, 3 stories tall plus a basement, 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, theatre room, indoor swimming pool EVERYTHING, its all I ever wanted, I don't know how we got all this money to build it dads a single dad and is hardly at work, My mum died giving birth to me, but I know she is up there looking down on me.

"DAD….DAD are you here" I said, "I'M IN THE OFFICE SON" said my dad, I walked up the stairs skipping every second stepping while watching the sun set through the huge window going up with the stairs, my dad was there in the study reading, that's all my dad ever did. "Hey dad, has Cody rung, he didn't come to the beach with me today and he wasn't at home" "No sorry son he didn't call, Cody passing up a trip to the beach that's not like him at all" "I know I'm a bit worried something is happening that he doesn't want me to know about" "Reece, Son, Cody is your best friend he tells you everything, I'm sure there is a perfect explanation to his where about, your just stressing to much". I walked out, down the stairs, and to the basketball court out the back which also looked over the ocean. Our house was designed so that in everyroom In the house you can see the ocean, pretty awesome.

...Still being Finished.


End file.
